Creepy Eve (part two)
“Go to sleep Eve.” Eve bolted up from the bed, sweat pouring down her chest and back, panting. She sighed pushing her long red hair from her eyes and laid back. She had been chasing every lead she got for weeks always ending up in the same place, a cheap hotel room alone. She laughed and rolled over onto her stomach looking down at the floor next to the bed, well maybe not entirely alone. On the floor lay the corpse of a young man, his face smashed in by Eve earlier in the night. “You just weren’t him,” she sighed rolling back onto the bed. “Where are you hiding?” she said aloud staring up at the celling. She groaned glancing over at the bright red LED clock next to the bed, “4:25, time to roll out.” She stepped out of the bed trying to avoid the mangled body on the floor and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed; as she did she wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at herself with contempt. She was thin and pale with ice blue eyes and long wavy red hair, beautiful to many but not by his standards. She growled turning away and quickly left the bathroom, grabbed the dead man’s keys and slipped out of the hotel to the parking lot. She unlocked the car and turned to the back seat to see a large black bag sitting in the floor. She smiled and heaved it into the passenger seat. “I’m getting closer I can feel it,” she said breathlessly and opened the bag. Inside was an array of knives, clothes, papers, and a white female mask with black eyes, Eve pushed through the contents and pulled out a small radio scanner. She flipped it on and began scanning through police broadcasts until she found what she wanted, “All units all units report to a murder at 42 Cedar Road, La Follette repeat 42 Cedar Road, La Follette. Be on the lookout for young Caucasian male in black pants and a white jacket seen leaving the home.” Eve flipped the scanner off she smiled and pulled a road map from the bag, “Let me see La Follette? That is…about…fifteen minutes from here! Thank god a fucking break.” Eve started the car humming happily to herself. “This could be it,” she thought “I could find him and we could finally be together. God if this is another copycat fuck I will tear their throat out with my teeth.” As she speed down the road she scanned the roadside for any kind of movement or human form. Suddenly she spotted what looked like a bright white light ahead of her next to the road. Eve slowed the car down to see it was a man in dark pants and a white hooded jacket. She slowed even more pulling up the hooded figure and rolled down the passenger window, “Hey there need a lift?” she said cheerfully. The man stopped and opened the car door without turning to look at Eve. “Anywhere in particular?” she asked. The man nodded, “I’m heading to back home to Bowler.” “Bowler? Hmm that is about an hour and thirty from here I think.” The man looked down, “If it is too far you don’t…” “It isn’t a problem!” Eve said cutting the man off. The man nodded again turning to look out the window “I’m Eve by the way, what is your name?” The man didn’t reply he just laid his head against the glass. Eve shrugged and started driving again, “Great Evangelical you picked up a fucking copycat drifter! Good job moron, gold star.” She turned to look at her passenger and then back to the road. She felt like crying, how could she be so stupid this wasn’t Jeff he was no one, just some guy walking around dressed like…”How have you been Little Eve?” the man asked suddenly. Eve’s eyes opened wide, did he know her or was he just asking how she was in a weird way. “Creepy little Eeevee Frost, what are you doing driving around at this time of night picking up strangers?” Eve felt her heart begin to race, the man began to laugh normally at first but then his voice became progressively more gravely and sinister, “You wouldn’t happen to be looking for me would you Eve? Want to thank me for saving you from mommy and daddy?” Jeff laughed, “Oh Eve you didn’t really think I would spare you the second time around did you?” Eve slammed the breaks jolting Jeff forward; quickly she reached into her bag pulling out a small thin needle. Jeff grabbed Eve by her hair pressing the blade of his knife into her throat, “Go to sle….” Jeff’s words trailed off has he looked down to see the needle stabbed into his wrist, his eyes widened “Where did you get that?” he said weakly. Eve panted pushing Jeff off of her back into the car seat, “Shhhhhhh. Just go to sleep Jeff.” Jeff’s eyes rolled back and he slumped back into the seat. Eve sighed and pushed her hair back into place smiling at Jeff. At last they were together again. Eve giggled as she speed down the road toward Bowler, toward his home. “Jeff? Jeff, wake up sleepy head I have a surprise for you!” Jeff struggled to pull himself out of the muggy darkness and assess where he was, “What the fuck?” he growled looking at Eve. “I brought you home like you asked, aren’t you happy?” Jeff stared at Eve, she wore a short black formfitting dress, her hair was pulled back into a loose up do, and she wore black knee high boots. He shook his head trying to clear it, “Oh yeah sure real happy.” Jeff tried to raise his hands but suddenly realized he couldn’t, he looked down to see the he had been firmly strapped into a sturdy wooden chair. He looked down at his legs and torso to see that Eve had changed his clothes and shoes. He looked back up at her, “The formula I stole from that little whore was really strong. You slept through the car ride, a bath, me brushing your teeth, and changing your clothes.” Jeff stared at Eve and then began to scan around the room, “I wanted you to look nice for the family dinner.” “Family dinner?” Jeff watched as Eve crossed the room and flipped a switch on the wall causing a large hanging light to go on over Jeff. He grimaced at the sudden bright light turning away from it “Fuck!” then he turned back to see a dining table in front of him. Jeff looked up from the table and felt a rush of fear and disgust surge through his body almost causing him to scream. Around the table sat the rotting corpses of three people, a man, woman, and what appeared to be a boy. Eve sat opposite Jeff and smiled warmly at him, “It’s your family! Surprise! I came here a little while back and got them all ready for tonight!” Jeff struggled against the bonds holding his wrists and ankles, “No, no, no, no! How could you? How could you?” he screamed angrily. Eve’s smile faded, “You, you don’t like your surprise? But I thought you would be happy to see them again.” Jeff shook his head violently, “What is wrong with you?” Eve stood sharply, “I thought it would be nice if I met your family Jeffery! I thought we could all get together and have a nice meal together. But no you have to act like that, you have to go and ruin everything!” The light above the table began to dim and shake, Jeff looked at it and then at Eve, her eyes had become black pits with small glowing red dots in the center and she emitted a low growl. Jeff panicked, “I’m sorry Eve, I’m sorry I love the surprise! Honestly you did a wonderful job, please just calm down.” The light returned to full brightness as Eve slumped back into her chair her chin resting on her chest, “Good,” she said calmly. Jeff released a shaky sigh his eyes darting around the table. How had she been able to do all of this? Was he really out for that long? Jeff’s thoughts were snapped away from him by Eve’s voice, “Well now that we have that settled I think it is time to start dinner!” Eve stood and walked over to Jeff “Be good now, I won’t have you nearly ruining everyone’s good night.” She kneeled next to Jeff’s right and released his wrist, “It’s just so you can eat,” she whispered into his ear, “if you try anything I will have to sedate you again and that will disappoint your family. You don’t want to do that do you Jeff?” Jeff shook his head, “Good boy,” Eve said brightly standing and returning to her seat. “Now who would like to say grace? How about you Lou?” She turned to look at the rotted corpse of what used to be Jeff’s brother. To Jeff’s horror the thing nodded slowly and began to gurgle out what sounded like the Lord’s Prayer. Jeff turned from the thing next to him breathing heavily, a dense pressure building behind his eyes. “Amen,” Eve said loudly looking across at Jeff. He turned to face her, she smiled “I heard that if you feel certain emotions strongly for a long time they can build up and make you special.” She picked up her fork and turned it in her hand, “The girl I killed to find you could become anyone she wanted, before she died I asked her how and she told me that it is how her hatred for you had manifested.” Eve looked sharply at Jeff, “Would you like to know my special talent?” he nodded fearfully, “Whenever I take a life I can, I guess you could say, steal their special talents, their memories, or thoughts. Sometimes all of the above. I will be honest with you Jeff, just to find you I have killed and made a lot of deals with things that most people could never imagine. Why? Because I love you Jeff, my special power comes from my love for you and my hatred for anyone who opposes you. I would do anything for you.” Eve sighed sadly and stood up, “Too bad this is was the only way I could be alone with you. Oh I should go get dinner, silly me.” With that Eve exited the dining room leaving Jeff with his rotted family. Jeff quickly unbound his left wrist and ankles and quietly slipped out of the room toward the living room. Once in the living room he bolted for the front door only to find it blocked from the outside. Jeff growled and surveyed the room looking for a way out or even better, a weapon. “Windows boarded up, door blocked, and living room empty… shit!” Jeff growled. Suddenly he heard Eve’s voice from the kitchen, “Alright who’s ready?” Jeff quickly climbed the stairs of the house and desperately tried to open every door to find them locked tight. “Jeff!” Eve screamed from down stairs, “You are ruining everything!” Jeff gritted his teeth and tried to open the last door, “Fuck yes,” he whispered as the door creaked open. He quickly jumped into the room and locked the door. He sighed with relief and turned to a familiar sight, his old bed room. Not well kept the way it was the last time he saw it but dank and untouched. Clothes rotted on the floor and a thick layer of dust covered everything. Jeff walked around silently looking for somewhere to hide when he snapped back to his senses, “What the hell are you doing hiding from some fucked up fan-bitch like some rabbit? Go out there and face her. For Christ’s sake it’s just a girl, no messed up powers, nothing just a girl.” Jeff took a deep breath and turned back to the door, “Kill her,” he thought as he unlocked the door. As he did the door flung open and Eve stepped into the room. “What are you doing up here?” she asked calmly. Jeff didn’t answer instead the wrapped his hands tightly around her neck and began to squeeze with all of his strength, “Go to sleep,” he hissed. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in chest; he looked down to see the black handle of a knife. “You want to fight me? Fine have it your way.” Eve pressed her feet into Jeff’s stomach and knocked him back off of her. “It’s your knife why don’t you just pull it out and kill me. Huh? Finish the job you undead bastard!” Eve ran out of the room and Jeff rose to his feet pulling the knife from his chest, “With pleasure!” he screamed after her. He ran from the room after her down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where he found the back door wide open. “You are making this easy! I expected more of a fight from you!” Jeff yelled as he ran out of the door into the overgrown back yard. Eve stood directly in front of him holding a battery operated saws-all, Jeff raised the knife and ran at her. She didn’t move she only smiled as Jeff fell screaming to the ground. He turned looking at his ankle to see he had stepped into some kind of jaw trap. “Cheating cunt!” Eve grinned turning on the saws-all, “Want me to get you out?” she giggled. She slowly began to walk to where Jeff lay, he panicked struggling to release his foot from the trap in vain. He looked up at her and then at the knife he had dropped in front of him. As she got closer he grabbed the knife and slammed it into the side of Eve’s knee. She screamed falling hard next to him dropping the saws-all. Jeff quickly pulled his foot free from the trap and grabbed the saw, jumping onto Eve’s stomach he held the blade to her throat. “Did you really think you could scare me into doing what you wanted? God you are the dumbest one yet. I will not be defeated by another girl!” Jeff laughed bringing the blade down further. Eve lay her head back smiling, “It’s worth it to be killed by you.” Jeff stopped staring down at her, “You are making this not worth the time.” He threw the saw over to the side and rolled off of Eve, “Can’t you just hate me or be some ditzy fucktard like the rest?” Eve sat up staring at him, “No, I mean I could be the second one if it’s what you want.” Jeff groaned and stood up as best he could, “Go home Eve. Stop following me around, stop killing random guys, and give up.” He slowly limped toward the house, “Just go home!” “That’s it? No epic battle to the death?” Eve stood and ran ahead of Jeff into the house, “Well then please wait I have something for you. It might fire you back up!” Jeff stopped and leaned on what remained of a back deck, “Please let it be a drink,” he grumbled. Eve skipped out of the house and dropped the white mask down in front of Jeff, “A token of my complete loyalty to you,” she beamed proudly. Jeff picked the mask up and turned it over looking at the face, “You can’t be serious.” Eve smiled, “I did what you couldn’t do! She was really easy to get rid of actually. I trapped her like I did you and used my special talent to get into her head. I think she wanted me to do it because all that was left in her was an image of what she could have looked like if you hadn’t come along. She had forgotten her family completely all that was left was vanity and a burning hatred for you because you stole her face from her. It was a shame really; she looked almost exactly like the mask when I took it off her except her eyes were a pale green instead of black. I kind of felt bad for her.” Jeff held the mask tightly staring down at it for a long time, “Are you mad at me for it?” Eve asked quietly. Jeff shook his head and handed the mask up to Eve, “No, no I’m not mad at you.” He climbed up onto the deck and lay back slowly, “I’m not mad.” Eve sat down next to Jeff setting the mask next to her, “Are you proud of me?” “Sure Eve, proud.” Eve giggled in delight, “Can I stay with you then?” Jeff sat up pulling his hood low over his eyes, “Sure.” Eve slowly sat him up and wrapped her arms around him from behind placing her chin on his shoulder, her voice strangely calm and foreign “I know you hate me for what I did to her, but there is nothing you can do now. I’m just like you. No, no I am not like you. I am more powerful than you will ever be Jeff. I will never leave, I’m in your head.” Eve laughed quietly squeezing tighter to Jeff, “No one will ever know I exist. No one but you.” Jeff nodded silently. Eve placed her arm around Jeff’s shoulders pulling his hood down she gently stroked his hair, “I think it would be best if you just go to sleep.” Creepypasta Spin-off Wiki Category:Death Category:Jeff The Killer